


b.y.o.p. (bring your own pillow)

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘got you a vday date’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>‘he says to bring a pillow’</i>
</p><p>Malia’s texts light up her screen and Kira spends the next two minutes, at least, staring at her phone in horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	b.y.o.p. (bring your own pillow)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "'PILLOW FIGHT!' for kira/scott" on tumblr  
> and for the "blind date" square on my [teen wolf bingo card](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/125958924838/my-teen-wolf-bingo-card-feel-free-to-send-me)

_‘got you a vday date’_  
_‘he says to bring a pillow’_

Malia’s texts light up her screen and Kira spends the next two minutes, at least, staring at her phone in horror.

After an embarrassingly long and cringe-worthy history with blind dates, Kira had set in place a strict rule for her friends: absolutely no blind dates, zero of them, _especially from Lydia_.

Which is why her reply to Malia is just an entire line of questions marks. And after Malia’s next text— _‘the fake kind_  
_w/o feathers’_ —just an entire line of exclamation marks.

_‘glad ur excited_  
_i told him you’d meet at the glen park bart station_  
_his name’s scott’_

Kira knows that it can be hard to discern tone through texting, but she also knows that Malia is very purposefully ignoring her obviously angry usage of punctuation. She switches to sending a few of the crying emojis (the one with streams of tears coming out of both eyes, the single tear emoji wasn’t enough to convey her distress) anyway.

The next thing sent in their conversation is a photo, of someone she could tell was unbelievably attractive even though the picture was of him laughing, taken without prior warning and a little blurry. Malia doesn’t bother sending any comment to go along with it, so she assumes this is supposed to be Scott.

Her fingers hover over the keyboard and she figures one more blind date won’t kill her. 

_‘..............fine’_

Malia shoots backs immediately with a series of emojis that involves entirely too many corn and eggplant pictures for Kira to take seriously.

 

Valentine’s Day comes looms over Kira in a much different way than Kira was complaining about before Malia set her up and it makes the time go by faster than she can wrap her head around, so that she’s standing at Glen Park station before she’s even really had the chance to psych herself up for her imminent blind date.

“Kira?”

It’s a good thing Kira has her pillow so tightly ensnared in her arms because she whips around so quickly that it would’ve been flung onto the tracks otherwise. Scott’s right in front of her and the force of seeing his adorable smile in person hits her hard enough that all she can do is blink.

“Uh, it is you, right? I mean, Malia sent me a photo of you and told me you’d be bringing a Sailor Moon pillow,” he gestures uncertainly to the transformation brooch being crushed to death in Kira’s embrace, “but…?”

“No!” Kira winces. “I mean—yes, I’m Kira. Um, nice to meet you? I like your pillow.”

She kicks herself for the awkward greeting, something she should have mastered after all the blind dates she’s been on now, but Scott doesn’t seem to mind.

“Thanks!” He looks down at his tiny rose covered pillowcase with a grin. “I thought it’d be cool if we matched, but couldn’t find an official Tuxedo Mask one in time.”

“It’s perfect,” Kira laughs as the train rumbles in behind them.

After they’re inside sitting down, their pillows lying across their laps and knees side by side underneath, she finally asks the question Malia had been brushing off ever since setting up this date: “What are the pillows for though?”

“You don’t know?” he asks, surprise lighting up his face.

Kira shakes her head, increasingly confused about what sort of date she’d gotten herself into this time. “I’ve seen a couple other people with pillows, so I was thinking maybe a giant slumber party?”

His laugh worries her just as much as it makes her stomach flip.

“You’re close.”

She must be making that stressed crinkling expression Malia always teases her about because Scott knocks his shoulder against hers and says, “Don’t worry. It’s gonna be fun.”

 

Standing in front of the giant pillow-wielding crowd gathered in the plaza is more overwhelming than she’d pictured when Scott described it to her during their trip over on Bart.

“Wow.” Her mouths opens again and she tries to think of something more to say, but all that comes out is the same astonished, “Wow.”

“I know,” Scott says from beside her. 

The excitement in his voice and apparent on his face is contagious and feels a grin break out across her face, her heart as warm as one hundred sparkling pink heart emojis despite the bitter wind.

“I’ll watch your back if you watch mine?”

“Deal!” They shake on it and Kira can’t stop the laugh that spills out of her. “Least concussed buys drinks after.”

Scott barely has time to agree before hundreds of people are screaming out, “Pillow fight!”

She’s attacked from nearly every side, but focuses on her front, knowing that Scott’s right behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted [here on tumblr](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/140549685483/68-pillow-fight-for-kirascott-it-took-me-a)


End file.
